Emperor's Wardens
The Emperor's Wardens is a Codex-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding whom gene-seed comes from the Ultramarines Chapter. The Wardens are well-known for their compassion towards the average humans of the Imperium and their reluctance to accept civilians casualties. The Chapter comes from the world of Archonia, a feudal world governed for millenia by nobles and protected by valourous knights, the Archonian Wardens, who defend its people against the dangers of the Galaxy and beyond. This order is very important within the Chapter and the Emperor's Wardens are known for following the same traditions. Chapter History The Emperor's Wardens have been founded ine the early 36th Millenium, during the Age of Apostasy. They fought against the fanatics servants of the megalomaniac tyrant that was Goge Vandire, which reinforced their contempt towards religion and superstition. After the end of the Reign of Blood and the Plague of the Unbelief, the Emperor's Wardens have sufffered from a significant loss of their effective. The first First Warden, Carinus of the Grey, even died in battle with most of the Chapter Command. Chapter Homeworld The homeworld of the Emperor's Wardens is the Feudal World of Archonia. It is located within the Segmentum Ultima. This is a cold world with heavy hailstorms that make the agriculture very difficult on the planet, and thus making it very dependant on food importation Archonia is ruled by the a High King (or Queen), who also act as its Planetary Governor. Currently, the High Queen is Alexya Makol, Queen of the Kingdom of Helmwall, the most powerful kingdom of the planet. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery of the Emperor's Wardens is the Citadel of Archonia, a huge bastion build within a mountain, far in the North of the planet. The Citadel is so high that only a few mortals could get there, like the Aspirants chosen by the Warden-Vigilants as potential Neophytes, and the rare pilgrims courageous enough. Chapter Organization The Chapter's structure follow the Codex Astartes, it is divided into with 10 Companies called "Houses". However, the only markings they use are those for their Librarians, Techmarines and Apothecaries, who respectively have the Horned Skull, the Cog Mechanicum and the Prime Helix badges on their right pauldron, while keeping the same colour scheme as their brethren. Specialist Ranks The Chapter also uses its own unique titles rather than Codex-compliant ones : * Chapter Master: First Warden * Captain: Warden-Commander * Lieutenant: Warden-Captain * Veteran: Senior Warden * Scout: Warden-Recruit * Chaplain: Warden-Vigilant (Master of Sanctity: Grand Vigilant) * Librarian: Warden-Lexicanium; Warden-Codicier; Warden-Epistolary; Warden-Enchanter Chapter Structure Each Houses is divided into Squads composed of 3, 5 or 10 Astartes. The Tactical, Assault and Devastator are composed of 10 Marines (or only 5 if necessary). The Veteran, Intercessor, Reiver and Hellblaster Squads hosts 5 Marines and the Inceptor, Aggressor and Bike Squads 3 Marines. Also, Primaris Space Marines and Lieutenant have been incorporated within the Chapter, especially into the Great Houses, since the Ultima Founding and the end of the Indomitus Crusade. The Houses 1st House "The Justiciars": * Led by Warden-Commander Alistair Stroud, the First House is the Veteran Company and hosts the most ancient Battle-Brothers of the Chapter. 2nd House "The Paladins": * Led by Warden-Commander Riordan Cousland, the Second House is renown for its honorable warriors seeking to slay the most dangerous foes on the battlefield. 3rd House "The besiegers of Heaven": * Led by Warden-Commander Clarel, the Third House hosts the specialists of siege warfare. They can take any fortress giving enough time and resources. They are also in charge of the Chapter's Fleet. 4th House "The Guardians of Valour": * Led by Warden-Commander Dryden Hawke, the Fourth House is charged with the protection of the Chapter's fortress-monastery. They are the best in defence and siege holding of all the Chapter. 5th House "The Black Blade": * Led by Warden-Commander Thom Mhairi, the Fifth House hosts the specialists of guerilla warfare. They make use of stealth and subtlety rather than brute force. 6th House "The Blades of Gold": * Led by Warden-Commabder Kell Morgan, the Sixth House is one of the Battleline Reserve Company of the Chapter. They mainly hosts Tactical Marines. 7th House "The Imperial Shield": * Led by Warden-Commander Caronel Corin, the Seventh House is the second Battleline Reserve Company of the Chapter. They have mostly Intercessor Marines. 8th House "The Knight's Rage":: * Led by Warden-Commander Garahel Tius, the Eighth hosts the most brutal and vicious Battle-Brothers of the Chapter. They are specialised in fast close-ranged assault with Assault, Reiver and Inceptor Marines. 9th House "The Golden Flame": * Led by Warden-Commander Carver Howe, the Nineth House is the Fire Support Reserve of the Chapter. It hosts mostly Devastator and Hellblaster Marines. 10th House "The People's Saviors": * Led by Warden-Commander Daveth, the Tenth House serves as the Scout Company and hosts the Wardens-Recruit of the Chapter. The Martyrs of the Emperor (Excommunicate Traitoris) Led by the former Warden-Commander Loghain McTyr, the 5th House has been sent to protect the world of Dir Nol Prime against an incoming Ork WAAAGH! in 056.M42. Unfortunately, even if they managed to evacuate the civilians of the planet, they weren't able to eradicate the Xenos filth. They all have been considered dead after the Inquisition ordered the Exterminatus. It is only decades later, when the Renegade Space Marines warband named the "Emperor's Martyrs" appeared, that the Imperium find out they survived the Exterminatus. But now, they have chosen to fight on their own, serving the Emperor's Imperial Truth and not the Imperium. Order of Battle Chapter Recruitment When the Chapter needs recruits, the Warden-Vigilants are sent to the capital of Archonia, the city of Helmwall, to take some of the boys aged between 10 and 14 standard years to their Fortress-Monastery. Then these children will face challenges to see if they could survive the transformation into Space Marines. The ones who failed (and who are still alive) are inducted into the Chapter as Serfs while the others become Neophytes and start their transformation into Astartes. The Enlightenment The Enlightenment is the final test to select the Neophytes of the Chapter. During this test, the remaining Aspirants need to find and kill a grypas, a huge and dangerous beast of Archonia, similar to the mythic terran griffon. The ones who succeed will have to bring back the grypas' head to the Chapter's fortress-monastery and to drink its blood during a ritual led by the Grand Vigilant, which is highly toxic for a regular human being. The ones who survived this ritual will then begin the harsh life of a Angel of Death. Chapter Beliefs The Code of Archonia The Chapter protective nature comes from the teachings of the Archonian Wardens, an ancient and very important order of knights that existed on Archonia for more than a millenium. The order is composed of selfless warriors who only fight to protect the ones who can't defend themselves and who serves as elite soldiers when the planet is under attack. These teachings have forged the Chapter as we know it today, being one of the most protective Chapter towards the average people of the Imperium of Man. The Five Tenets The Wardens also follow the Five Tenets, which have been layed down by their first First Warden, Carinus of the Grey: * Protect Mankind, because it is our purpose. * Honour the Emperor, because He sacrificed himself for Mankind. * Watch the psykers, because alone they would fall to the Archenemy. * Destroy the Heretics, because they betrayed the Emperor's trust. * Hate the aliens, because they threaten the survival of Mankind. These Tenets unite the Chapter to the Imperium and humanity, and they must never be broken in any circumstances. The Emperor's Divinity Because of a history of bloody and murderous crusades on their homeworld and the memory of the Age of Apostasy, the Emperor's Wardens scorn religious superstion and fanatiscm, especially those of the Imperial Cult. This belief have already led them to clash with the Ecclesiarchy, and even with the Cult Mechanicus on occasions. Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter gene-seed seems to be pure at first sight, but the Emperor's Wardens suffer from a genetic flaw called the Whisper that cause a sudden and quick aging. When it occurs, the Astartes hears strange voices in his head, and so the Battle-Brother knows that he will die soon. Thus, he leaves his brethren and go on a crusade of his own, hoping to die in battle against the enemies of Mankind before the Whisper take him completely. Because of this flaw, the Emperor's Wardens aren't technically immortal like the other Astartes, they usually lives between 3 and 5 centuries before hearing the Whisper and the falling of their body. Nevertheless, some Astartes of the Chapter have lived for many more years and still haven't experienced the Whisper, which mean that its appearance differs according to the Astartes. Also, because of their improved gene-seed, the Primaris Wardens should not be affected by this flaw, but only time will prove it. Primarch's Curse: Honour the Codex In all of their duties, from battle to study, the Ultramarines are thorough, analytical, and attentive to every detail. They are slow to anger and rarely make a rash decision. By constant recourse to the articles of faith enshrined within the Codex Astartes, the Ultramarines are able to face any eventuality with well-practised battle drills and established doctrine. In their dealings with Battle-Brothers from other Chapters, Ultramarines often fulfil the role of facilitator and peacemaker. While the Battle-Brothers of some Chapters display extremes of character, from hotheaded to taciturn, the Ultramarines are balanced in their approach, and often able to broker agreements between wildly differing points of view. Do to their outlook and character, an Ultramarine is likely to turn to the vast tracts of the Codex Astartes that he has memorised for the solution to a problem. Combat Doctrine The Emperor's Wardens are renown for their protective nature towards the average mortals of the Imperium. Thus, they will always try to save as many civilian lives as possible, but they will not hesitate to sacrifice them if it is necessary to the success of their mission. The Wardens and the Greenskins Archonia, the homeworld of the Wardens, has been infested with Feral Orks tribes for many centuries. Thus, the Wardens are used to fight against these abominations and hold a fierce hatred towards them. Deathwatch Service The Chapter's brethren, like most of humanity, believe that no Xenos can ever be trusted. There is no point in attempting to find diplomatic solutions with these creatures as there is no acceptable point of discussion. Elimination is the only option that the Emperor's Wardens condone. Because of that, and also their natural hatred towards the Orks that infest their homeworld, they gladfully sent their Battle-Brothers with enough experience to the Deathwatch in order to eradicate the alien filth that infest Mankind's rightful dominion. Chapter Fleet * Emperor's Judgment'' (Retribution ''-class Battleship) ''- 'The ''Emperor's Judgement is the largest vessel of the Emperor's Wardens war fleet. It serves as the First Warden personal flagship. * '''''Warden's Oath (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Final Countdown (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Corb's Light (Gothic-class Cruiser)'' - ''The Corb's Light is the personal flagship of the Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb since the late M37, after he successfully managed to stop a incoming Chaos Space Marines fleet to assault the Shrine World of Kor'ha. * Gehenna'' (Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Archonian Might (Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Custodium Eternum ''(''Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Invictium (Dictator-class Cruiser)' * 'Eternal Valor ''(Hunter''-class Destroyer) ' * '''Vigilante (Hunter-class Destroyer) Chapter Relics * Shield of the Grey ''-'' The Shield of the Grey is the most sacred relic of the Chapter. It is a very ancient Storm Shield which belonged to the first First Warden, Carinus of the Grey. * ''Head of the Grypas - ''The Head of the Grypas is the name given to the ancient helms that has been forged to look like a mighty grypas' head, giving the bearer a bird-like face. Only the Warden-Commanders and some worthy Veterans are allow to wear one of these because of their sheer numbers. Notable Campaigns Indomitus Crusade (ca. 999.M41 - 111.M42) * Proud sons of Roboute Guilliman, the Emperor's Wardens responded to the call of their Primarch when he launcehd the Indomitus Crusade. The Emperor's Wardens have mainly fought nearby their homeworld, in the Anderfall Sector of the Ultima Segmentum. They fought against the daemonic and alien incursions and managed to secure the whole sector a few years before the end of the crusade and the beginning of the Plague Wars. Plague Wars (ca. 111.M42) * After having secured their homeworld sector from the daemonic and alien incursions, the Emperor's Wardens joined their Primarch in the Realm of Ultramar to help repel the Daemon Primarch Mortarion and his Death Guard. Unfortunately, they have suffered from heavy losses during the Indomitus Crusade and were mainly used as support and reserves troops. Notables Emperor's Wardens First Warden Duncan Thaddeum : * Before rising to the position of First Warden, Duncan Thaddeum served as a Warden-Recruit within the 10th House, "The People's Saviors", for many decades. One day, after he managed to kill a powerful Chaos Astartes, he has been promoted to the position of House's Champion. He then stayed within this House for centuries, even becoming Warden-Captain. After many centuries of service and war, he become the Warden-Commander of the 4th House, until 9.150.975.M40, when he has been chosen to become the new First Warden of the Chapter, following the death of his predecessor. Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb : * The most ancient Battle-Brother of the Chapter, the Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb is highly respected by his brethren, for he is one of the few Wardens that seem to not be afflicted by the Whisper, being already aged of more the 700 standard years. Born in a noble family, he was destined to become a Chevalier of Archonia and to never leaves his homeworld. But fate decided otherwise, and then, aged only of 11 standard years, he has been noticed by the former Grand Vigilant and taken to the Chapter's fortress-monastery. Thus, he started his new life as a Neophytes of the Emperor's Wardens. Warden-Commander Alistair Stroud : * Now Warden-Commander of the 1st House, "The Justiciars", Alistair Stroud has been one of the best element of his Chapter and the most likely heir of the First Warden Duncan Thadeum when he will die. Alistair is a very talented warrior and a leader born, he led many campaigns successful, especially against the foul Orks, and is very respected among his Battle-Brothers Warden-Epistolary Avernus : * When he was still in the 4th House, Avernus managed to kill an Ork Warboss by himself, while using his psychic powers to protect his wounded brethren. Thanks to this achievement, he has been granted the rank of Epistolary and chosen to serve in a Deathwatch Kill-team. He now puts his powers to eradicate the foul xenos that threaten Mankind's rightful domination over the Milky Way. Relations Relations with the Adeptus Ministorum Because of their disdain towards religious fanaticism and their memories of the Age of Apostasy, the Emperor's Wardens have a very bad relation with the Adeptus Ministorum and have clashed with its priests on numerous occasions. Relations with the Adeptus Mechanicus Because of the Chapter's mistrust of religious beliefs, they view the adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus with the same contempt as the priests of the Ministorum, even if they acknowledge that the Imperium needs them to survive ''--'' unlike the others. Enemies Emperor's Martyrs : * The Renegade warband known as the "Emperor's Martyrs" is constantly tracked down by the Emperor's Wardens, who want to eradicate these Traitors in order to erase the shame they brought to the Chapter by their betrayal. Notable Quotes By the Emperor's Wardens Feel free to add your own About the Emperor's Wardens Trivia The Chapter have been inspired by the Grey Wardens from the franchise Dragon Age developed by BioWare. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Unknown Founding Category:TheRedWalloon